Webkinz Day
Webkinz Day is Webkinz birthday and you get a prize each time you log in on April 29. Gift Box Prizes [[2006|2006'']] *Webkinz Day Cake *First Webkinz Day Trophy *Webkinz Day Year One Print *Super Wheel Spin! Prizes- Unknown sorry please post if you know! AND A PIC :D *2007 *Webkinz Day Cake 2007 *Webkinz Day 2007 Group Picture *Webkinz Day 2007 Trophy(year 2) *Super Wheel Spin- *Your Super Prize... 750 KinzCash! *You've won a Rare Wild Safari Print Screen! *This Sofa is as comfy as it looks to eat! *Look at the fish with this Exclusive Undersea Porthole *Your Super Prize... 500 KinzCash! *Go Star-Searching with this Rare Interstellar Telescope! *Store all of your pet's most delicious desserts with this Refreshment Cooler! *Ever wondered if a plant can move by itself? Well, now you know the answer- Yes, Well Atleast, your new Exclusive Strike-a-Pose Plant! 2008 *Webkinz Day Cake 2008 *Webkinz Day 2008 Group Picture *Webkinz Day 2008 Trophy *Wish Token **You can't sell or send this gift because it has a wish token in it Super Wheel! Your Super Prize... 750 KC Fly High! You've won the rare Hot Air Balloon! Ahhh.. Dreams! You've won the Magical Bed! Look out! You've won the exclusive Rainy Day Window! Your Super Prize... 500 KC Fore! You've won the Rare Golf Cart! Magic! You've won the amazing Alchemy TV You've won an exclusive Ribbons and Bows Tree! What a fun prize? 2009 *Webkinz Day Year Four Cake *Fourth Webkinz Day Trophy *Webkinz Day Year Four Print *Wish Token *Spin Super Wheel! -Your super prize... 750 KC -Pure protection! You've won the rare Samurai Armor Stand! -Clams! You've won the Sound Suckin' Taiko Drum! -Run circles around your friends in your new Running Shoe Racer! -Your Super Prize... 500 KC -Join the Ursine House! You've won the prestigious Medieval Bear Tapestry! Yum! You've won the Entertaining Condiment Stand! SPLASH! You've won the interactive Wading Pool! - 2010 *Webkinz Day Year Five Cake *Fifth Webkinz Day Trophy *Webkinz Day Year Five Print *Wish Token Super Wheel-Your Super Prize... 750 KC -Add this series 3 stove to your collector's room! You've won the rare feast of fruit table! -Boogie! You've won the exclusive dancing zingoz! - Your Super Prize... 500 KC - Atomocolicious! You've won a rare and retired Formula Blackboard! - You've won the relaxing rock sofa! -Make a wish! You've won the exclusive wishing well! 2011 Webkinz Day Year 6 Cake Sixth Webkinz Day Trophy Webkinz Day Year 6 Print Wish Token Super Wheel Spin- Your Super prize... 750 KC Wow! You've won the amazing Steeeped Tea Tree from the eStore!!! Crazy! You've won a rare Unbirthday Party Chair! Pumps! You've won an exclusive Rock Out Boombox Recliner! Your Super Prize... 500 KC Atomocolicious! You've won a rare and retired Manic Monitor! Time to fight crime with your new Superhero Holographic Globe! You've won the exclusive KinzVille Window! 2012 Cake Trophy Print Wish Token Super Wheel Spins! Your Super Prize... 750 KC! Wow! You've won the After Party Serving Station from the eStore!!! Time to Watch TV! You've won a rare KinzVision Plasma TV! These golden apples are nice to look at, but don't eat them! Your Super Prize... 500 KC Stack up you trays neatly! You've won the Fast Food Recyling Station! Look at all of Webkinz World with your Brand New Wraparound Computing Chamber! Leap back into the past with your new exclusive Time Warp Clock! -summer sensation 2012 -pool -super wheel spin -Wow! You've won the Red Ming Lantern from the estore!!! -This statue is as royal as it looks! -Add Wartmth to the dr of your neo gothic room! -Your super prize... 500 kinccash -Give your brain a break and sit in this Thinking Chair Conquer The recipe of the superstinachew with this stove! - Time to clown around! You've won the exclusive clown car! - Your super prize... 750 KC -Halloween 2012 Your Super Prize... 750 Kinzcash Only the most advanced clowns need this wig! BOO! You've got a Haunted Painting in the house! CAUTION! YOUR CLOTHES MIGHT CATCH ON FIRE FROM THIS ROYAL LAMP Your super prize.... 500 kinzcash! A shiny new gumball machine, filled to the brim with chewy gumballs! Cook up some grub with this cool cookery! A fantastic and fabulous mirror that gives sage advice when clicked on! NOTE: THIS WAS THE FIRST WHEEL KNOWN AS THE UNSUPER WHEEL CHRISTMAS 2012 (TODAY) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your super prize.... 750 KC Look at all these wonderful pink pillows while napping like a princess on this royal neo gothic couch! BEAUTIFUL! It's flower heaven when you place this Delicate fountain in your backyard, Pinkify your room with this small looking but large rug Your super prize... 500 KC Clown around with this funky neon afro! NOTE: THIS UNSUPER PRIZE WAS USED TWICE IN A ROW!! Swim around this winter with your brand new tub Time to grab some strawberries with this amazing prize NOTE: Some players have also complained about this being the return of the unsuper wheel series Category:Holidays